All The Things We Said, All The Things They Did
by Maruma-chan
Summary: When the biggest secret of Seto's and Jounouchi's life gets out, it has disastrous, perhaps fatal, consequences.
1. Betrayal And Pain

Yep, I'm back. And I've made a decision. I am NOT going to continue "Live Another Day". I don't like it, and when I don't like a story, I go brain- dead on it. I have writer's block on it and it's not going to go away. Sorry to all of you who were waiting for the next chapter, but it's not coming. Now, onto notes for this fic.  
  
WARNING: THE FOLLOWING CONTAINS SCENES OF VIOLENCE, OOC-NESS AND MENTIONS OF A MALE/MALE RELATIONSHIP. I AM AWARE THAT I USED SOME OF THE NAMES FROM THE DUBBED VERSION AND SOME OF THE NAMES FROM THE JAPANESE. I DON'T CARE. SOMEHOW SETO AND JOU SEEMS TO FIT BETTER THAN SETO AND JOEY, IF YOU KNOW WHAT I MEAN. IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT, DON'T READ IT. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED. ALSO, FEEL FREE TO FLAME ME, IT WILL ONLY ENCOURAGE ME. FOR THOSE OF YOU WHO KNOW WHAT A BALROG IS, I ONCE TOLD MY FRIEND I HAVE THE BODY OF A HOBBIT (I'M NOT FAT, SO DON'T ASK) AND THE SPIRIT OF A BALROG. IN OTHER WORDS, IF YOU THINK I AM CRUEL TO EVEN POST THIS STORY, DON'T TELL ME SO IN A FLAME, BECAUSE SINCE I AM COMPOSED MOSTLY OF FLAME, IT WILL ONLY ENCOURAGE MY CRUELTY. NOT TO MENTION MY TEMPER. BEWARE MY NASTY TEMPER IF YOU FLAME ME.  
  
This sort of popped into my head yesterday when I was watching Much Music yesterday and heard the song, which is to come in a later chapter. Enjoy!! Oh, and also, another way to appease my nasty temper is to review. Or, you can just do it because you feel like it. Either way, REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! If anyone wants to tell me how to make things so that they look like they are in italics when the story is uploaded, or how to make the three dots show up (you know, like when you just press the '.' button three times in a row if you're using Microsoft Word), it would REALLY appreciate it. It's not working with this story. Neither is any of the stuff I'm putting in bold.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
CHAPTER 1: Betrayal And Pain  
  
Seto Kaiba could not believe this. When had it come to this? When had he, Seto Kaiba, the richest teenager in Japan, ever run away before? He had always been used to using his money as a weapon, throwing it around to get people off his back, and sometimes onto someone else's. He was used to being able to defend himself and his brother with his money. Now he could do neither. Why? When had it come to this?  
  
Oh yes, now he remembered. It was that bitch Tea Gardner. She had caused all this. Seto Kaiba and Katsuya Jounouchi had both come to realize, all to late, that they were not the only ones who could effectively hide their true selves from the world. Tea, under her annoyingly abundant friendship rants and her so-called 'favourite duelling card', Shining Friendship, was as cold as steel, and more cruel than even Jou or Seto could be when they had to. Not to mention, a lot more stereotypical and judgemental.  
  
Seto stopped and ducked into an alley, at the end of which was a fence, blocking his way. 'Shit!' he thought, and looked anxiously at the entrance of the alley. To his horror, a host of people had appeared there. Tea, Malik, Yami Malik, Yami Bakura, Mai, Serenity, even Yugi, his Yami, Ryou and Tristan were there, and all had the bloodthirsty look of revenge in their eyes.  
  
Seto looked down at the unconscious boy in his arms, covered in bruises and cuts and blood. A pained sob escaped his lips. He looked helplessly at his captors, tears clearly visible on his face even through the rain, which was just starting to get heavy.  
  
"Please," he begged, "he didn't do anything to you. Heck, neither did I. But, please, he's only eight, he can't stand this. He doesn't deserve this. Please." Another harsh sob escaped his lips, at which Tea laughed cruelly.  
  
"You think we'd listen to you, Seto Kaiba, after all the damage you've done?" Seto stared at her, confused and afraid. "What did I do?"  
  
"Cut the crap," snapped Yugi angrily. "You know perfectly well what you did. You seduced Jou into thinking he was a fag; into thinking he was in love with you. You made him make out with you!!" Seto stared, shocked, at Yugi, then at Tea.  
  
"Is that what you told them?" he asked her incredulously. "That I seduced him?" He stared helplessly at the small boy in front of him. "And you believed her," he said. It wasn't a question, more of a resigned statement.  
  
"Yugi, listen, please. All of you. I did not seduce Jou into doing anything. He was with me because he loves me! And he's not a fag, he's gay. Like me. There's nothing you can do to change that, certainly not this. Please." He trailed off, searching desperately among the faces for some sign of mercy or compassion, or even pity. There was nothing.  
  
Then he saw Yugi take something out of his pocket, and Tea took something out of her purse, and pretty soon they were all fishing things out of backpacks, pockets, and shoulder bags. Then Seto realized, with a wave of pure horror, that they were each carrying a weapon.  
  
"No," he whispered, barely loud enough to hear. Then, louder, "Please, no. Don't." But his pleas went unanswered. They started to advance on the horrified boy. Then, to his immense relief, the child in his arms stirred and opened his eyes.  
  
"Mokuba, you're awake! Thank Kami-sama!" exclaimed Seto when he saw.  
  
"Of course I am, Nii-sama," said Mokuba, confused. He obviously didn't realize that he was not safe yet. "You rescued me, just like I knew you would. I'm safe now. Although I don't remember who you saved me from. Who." he started to say, but Seto cut him off.  
  
"If you don't remember, it's for the better. But we're not safe yet, Mokuba. Your Nii-sama needs you to do one more thing, and you need to do it fast. I know that you're in pain, but I need you to jump over this fence. I'll boost you. Can you do that?" Mokuba nodded uncertainly, then looked at the high chain link fence. Seto took the opportunity of not having his brother's full attention to look back and see what was taking the attackers so long. They were advancing slowly, menacing looks on their faces. Tea was in the lead. They were about halfway up the long alley.  
  
He looked back just before his brother turned again, and held the small body so that he couldn't. He didn't want his younger brother to realize what was happening. He quickly picked the young boy up and set him on his shoulders.  
  
"To Jounouchi's," he called up before boosting his little brother up the fence. "The direct route. And don't look back!" he vaulted his brother up, watched him scramble up, over and down the fence, and run as fast as he could, while limping, towards the street, obediently not looking back. Seto was just about to do the same, when he felt several pairs of hands grab him and pull him down. The mob had caught up with him.  
  
They pushed him to the ground and began to beat him, cut him, hit him, until he was begging for mercy without even realizing it. Then, miraculously, they finally left him alone, with the promise that there would be a next time. He lay there for a few seconds after they were gone, wishing desperately to just sleep. But then he remembered Mokuba.  
  
'Shit!' he thought angrily, vaulted himself up the fence, and took off limping as fast as his battered legs would carry him. It didn't take him long to find Mokuba.  
  
"Oh, no," he said out loud. "No, please. No." He had found his little brother lying unconscious at the side of one of the most deserted streets in the area. It looked like he had even more cuts covering his body. Cuts that looked as if they had been made with a pocketknife. He limped to his little brother's side and picked him up. Cradling him in his arms, he ran for their lives to Jounouchi's house.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The first time Seto rang the doorbell, nobody answered. The same thing happened the second time, and the third. 'Come on, Jou, please answer. Answer the f*ck*ng door!!' Finally, the door opened to reveal a pale, shocked looking Mr. Jounouchi. "Hello, Mr. J.," said Kaiba. "Let us in, we need to use your couch. And if you say one word, you're fired." The man stepped aside and let a bloody Seto and Mokuba pass. Seto grimly set his little brother down on the couch in the living room, then began to check to see how bad the damage was. It was bad.  
  
"Kami-sama," he cried out angrily, "why did you let this happen? Please, tell me! Show me a sign that you can hear me!" There was none. Defeated, Seto slumped onto his brother's unconscious body and wept. Just then, Jounouchi came into the room.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A/N: Well, what did you think?! Hate it? Love it? TELL ME!!!!!!!!!!! Also, please give me a reason for your opinion, if you can. It would help. If not, REVIEW ANYWAYS!!!!!!!!!! It's kinda obvious why I rated it. If you think the rating should be higher, tell me plz! 


	2. Two Broken Bodies, Three Broken Hearts

Okay, this is a very long narrative between Jou and Seto. I hope you liked the last chapter, and I will post this even though I only got one review for the last one. THANK YOU TO MY REVIEWER Iron Mousy!!!!!!!!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
CHAPTER 2: Two Broken Bodies, Three Broken Hearts  
  
The first thing Jounouchi did when he walked into the room was say "Holy shit" in a very loud voice. The second was to say, "Who could have-" in a slightly quieter one. The third was to collapse, pale and trembling, in the nearest chair. To say the least, he was shocked.  
  
Seto looked up and said, "Hi, Jou," in a very low, harsh voice. Jou looked at him, and to his shock he realized that it was not only Seto's body that was covered in bruises and blood, it was his face, too. Then he noticed the small boy on his couch, and staggered back in shock, disbelief and anguish.  
  
"S-seto," he stuttered, disbelieving. "Who did this?" His lover smiled grimly. "You really don't want to know."  
  
"Yes I do," Jou insisted. "Tell me. Tell me who could have done this to such an innocent child. I mean, you, the teenage owner of the most successful business in the country, I can imagine. But Mokuba-" He trailed off, searching for an answer in his lover's face.  
  
"It wasn't for money, or fame, or anything you would expect. It was-" Seto hesitated, and looked into Jou's face.  
  
"Jou, it was revenge. Revenge for. revenge for you." Jou looked staggered. "Me?" he asked incredulously. "What would anybody need revenge for? And. and who was it?"  
  
Seto sighed. "Tea and Malik and his Yami and Mai and Ryou and his Yami and Yugi and his Yami and. and, Joey, even Serenity and Tristan."  
  
"No," said Joey, shocked beyond belief. "They couldn't have. Not. not Serenity and Tristan and Yugi-"  
  
"They did," came the grim reply.  
  
"But. but why would they do this?" asked Joey, stunned.  
  
"Like I said, revenge," said Seto bitterly. Seeing the pained but needy look on his lover's face, he explained. "It happened like this. It seems the whole lot of 'em have a problem with gay people. They thought. Jou, they thought-" He began to shudder, and continued to shudder, and Jou realized he was crying. He held his lover close, and comforted him.  
  
"It's okay, Seto, you're safe. They can't hurt you, or Mokuba. I won't let them. It's okay. Now tell me the rest of the story." Seto nodded, wiped his eyes on Joey's shirt, and continued, looking all the while at the coffee table.  
  
"They thought I seduced you. They thought I tricked you somehow into thinking that. into thinking that you were gay and thinking that you were in love with me. They thought I did it so I could-" he stopped when he looked up and realized his listener was no longer in the room. "Jou?" he called, and went off to figure out where the boy could have gone in that short space of time. He found him in the bathroom, throwing up. Limping still, he walked over to the sink and got a glass of water for when Jou was done. He handed it to the boy, and looked into his face for an explanation.  
  
"Sorry, Seto," came the weak response. "It's just that, well, when you said what they thought, I sort of-" Seto nodded in understanding and went with Jou, back to the living room. They sat down beside each other on the couch opposite the one Mokuba occupied, and Jou spoke.  
  
"So they thought," said Jou, sickened at the thought, "that you tricked me into spending that night with you?" Seto nodded, and Jou sighed, a long, defeated sigh. "And I told them," he added bitterly. "I'm the one who told them about it. So really, I'm to blame for all this," he said, indicating Seto and Mokuba.  
  
Seto shook his head, horrified that his lover would even think such a thing. "No, Jou. This is in no way your fault. But. but we have to do something about it. Jou, they could have. they would have killed Mokuba if I hadn't found him when I did." Jou shook his head.  
  
"Why would they do it, Seto? What would hurting Mokuba like this accomplish?" Seto sighed. He waited a long time to speak, and when he did, his voice was full of bitterness.  
  
"They did it to get back at me, Jou. They know I don't give a damn what happens to myself as long as Mokuba is safe. They don't fully understand- heck, even you don't-but they had a hint of all that my brother means to me, and they took advantage of that. They know how much I'd hurt inside to see him like this. And. Jou, when I first saw him like that, I. I actually considered killing myself right there, when I saw what they were doing to him. I can't believe that even Yugi would do that to such an innocent kid."  
  
Jou was shocked, again. "You. you of all people thought about killing yourself?" Seto nodded bitterly. "B-but. but what were they doing to him?" Seto shuddered again, and a single tear escaped his eye.  
  
"Tea. that bitch had a pocketknife, and Malik had his favourite baseball bat. his Yami had the Millennium Rod, he was using it as a weapon. Mai had the most expensive looking knife I've ever seen in my life. Ryou and his Yami had pieces of broken glass, Yugi's Yami had some sort of a ball of light, I think, some sort of thing only a Yami could conjure. Tristan and Serenity had a huge piece of rope. Kami knows what they were doing to him with it, Jou. And. oh, Jou, I'm so afraid. I don't want to take Mokuba to the hospital, because he won't get any rest from the reporters and such. but I'm so afraid not to, Jou, because, because." Seto began to cry again, and Jou held him until he stopped. He coaxed his lover to continue, and finally, hiccupping, Seto muttered into his chest, "Yugi had a shotgun."  
  
Jou gasped in pain and horror. He leapt back, holding Seto's shoulders so he could look into his face. What he saw in those eyes assured him that it was true. He saw pure defeat. Seto had lost the will to live. "A shotgun?" Jou asked him, still not fully able to believe that Yugi could do something like that. Seto looked at him with a look that told him all he needed to know, and spoke.  
  
"I heard him fire it before I got there. I knew it was him because I heard him talking to Mokuba. It was horrible. Mokuba was begging and pleading with him not to hurt him, but, he called Mokuba. Jou, he called Mokuba a bastard, and said I was one as well, and then, I saw. I got around the corner just in time to see him shoot my little brother in the arm."  
  
Jou leapt up, and Seto nearly banged his head on the table. "What. what are you doing?" he asked, as Jou ran around the house as if looking for something.  
  
"Looking for the phone," came the answer from the other room. "Listen, Seto. If Mokuba's been shot, then we can't expect ourselves to be able to take care of him. He needs to go to the hospital. He will most likely need surgery in order to live. We need to get him help, and fast." He came back into the living room with the phone. Seto nodded.  
  
"I'm sorry, Jou. It's just, I was so afraid and confused, I guess I wasn't really thinking straight. I was more intent on getting him here first." Jou nodded. He understood what Seto meant. Then he picked up the phone and began to dial. Seto stopped him.  
  
"Let me," said Seto. "They'll want to know who it is, and I know how to deal with them in order to avoid having this all over the news." Jou nodded and handed Seto the phone. He dialled and put the phone to his ear.  
  
"Hello," he said in a remarkably calm voice. "This is Seto Kaiba. My brother has just been shot and I'm not sure what the status is. You need to come to the Jounouchi house. Now. Bring the best paramedics in the place, and it will go all the better for you, financially. But you'll find I am a formidable opponent, and I don't want this all over the news. So if you tell anybody, I will personally take it into my hands to punish you. Is all that clear? Good." He pressed the off button, and Jou stared at him.  
  
"What?" he asked, seeing Jou's expression. "How can you be so calm?" came the answer.  
  
"Believe me, I'm not. I'm in pain like now like you wouldn't believe. But, Jou, we need to do something about this. It'll be all over the school now. I think we need to tell the whole school before they all find out. They can think what they want about us, after we tell them what it's like."  
  
"What are you thinking of?" Jou asked, mystified. 


	3. Faith And Fear

YAY MORE!!!!! TWO UPDATES IN ONE DAY (provided ff.n doesn't go haywire with the format of my story- AGAIN. Anyways, yes, I did do a cliffie!!! You're lucky though, because if I were a mean authoress, I would make you wait at least a week before posting the next one. But I like this one, so I'm going to finish it. Oh, I forgot to add the disclaimer, so here it is:  
  
DISCLAIMER: YES, I OWN IT!!! I OWN IT ALL!!!!!!! AND YOU'D BETTER ACCEPT THAT BECAUSE SOON YOU'LL HAVE A LOT MORE TO DEAL WITH. WHY? BECAUSE SOON I WILL OWN THE WORLD, AND EVERYONE IN IT. THIS MEANS I WILL NOT ONLY OWN ALL YOU PEOPLE, I WILL OWN THE CREATOR OF YU-GI-OH!!! THEN IT REALLY WILL BE MINE!!!!!!!!!!! p.s. that was a joke. The part about my already owning it. The rest of it was the honest truth.  
  
Warning: SAP ALERT!! LOTS OF SAP!!!! ENOUGH SAP TO FILL SETO'S MANSION, PLUS AN EXACT DUPLICAT, PLUS JOU'S HOUSE, WITH SAP TO SPARE, BECAUSE IT WOULDN'T FIT!!!!!!! LOTS AND LOTS AND LOTS AND LOTS OF SAP!!!!!!!!!! You have been warned. You REALLY don't want to be flaming me about this one. You REALLY don't.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
CHAPTER 3: Faith and Fear  
  
"Thank Kami," said Jou and Seto together, when the ambulance finally arrived. They ran out to meet the paramedics. "I'm Seto Kaiba," Seto explained when they got out of the ambulance. "I should be able to travel with him, because I'm the only family he's got." The paramedics nodded in understanding. "And," Seto continued, "Jou should be able to as well. I give him my permission." The paramedics shook their heads.  
  
"We're sorry Mr. Kaiba, he can't. There's no room. We wouldn't even let you come, but we've seen how hard it is for someone to let his or her only family member go like that. He'd only be in the way. We're sorry, but we must insist." Seto stared, shocked, at the paramedics.  
  
"B-but, but he's got to come! I can't. I can't do this alone, I need him! I need him." Seto was struggling against Jou's firm grip. Jou shook him and held him so they were looking into each other's eyes.  
  
"You can do this, Seto," said Jou firmly but soothingly. "We don't have a choice. They're the professionals; they know what they're doing. I'll drive straight to the hospital, I'm sure they'll let me in to see you as soon as I get there. I promise. You can do this."  
  
"But," said Seto, unsure, "what if something happens to him? Oh Kami, Jou, what if." Jou shook him again. "You have to believe that it's not going to. You have to have faith. Kami-sama will not let Mokuba die. We will pull through this. You have to believe that." Seto finally nodded, and used Jou's shirt as a Kleenex. He smiled wearily. "Thanks, Jou. I don't know what I'd do if you weren't here right now."  
  
"But luckily, I am," Jou said reassuringly. "Get in the ambulance, the sooner Mokuba gets to the hospital, the better. I'll meet you there." Seto nodded and did as he was told. The last thing he saw before they closed the doors was Jou, waiting for the ambulance to take off. Then he looked at his brother, pale and bleeding on the bed. He had some sort of mask over his mouth, and Seto realized it was because he couldn't breathe on his own. "Kami, Mokuba, what have they done to you?"  
  
If only he knew. 


	4. Hysteria And Painful News

Okay, I am OFFICIALLY EVIL! ANGST WARNING!! LOTS AND LOTS AND LOTS AND LOTS AND LOTS AND LOTS OF ANGST!!!! ENOUGH ANGST TO FILL SETO'S MANSION SIX TIMES OVER, PLUS THE GAME SHOP, PLUS YUGI'S HOUSE, PLUS JOU'S HOUSE, PLUS TRISTAN'S, PLUS TEA'S, PLUS BAKURA'S, PLUS MAI'S, PLUS MALIK'S, WITH A WHOLE LOT OF ANGST TO SPARE!!!!! NOT TO MENTION UNDUE EMOTIONAL TORTURE OF INNOCENT, UNDESERVING CHARACTERS!!!! BE WARNED! Those of you who are happy little Mokuba lovers who can't stand to see him in pain. LEAVE! NOW!! Of course, I am a happy little Mokuba lover as well, but I am not squeamish by any stretch of the imagination, so I don't mind this stuff. As long as it has a happy ending, or at least one in which the poor kawaii little Mokuba gets away from whatever's hurting him. And, of course, one in which the people who are hurting him get theirs. and so much more on top of it. And no, I'm not going to be boringly repetitive and have the same thing happen to Tea as happened to the Kaiba brothers (although it IS appealing). No, I have something else in mind. Something VERY, VERY ANGSTY!!!! You may have to wait a day or two though. In the meantime, I'm going to shut up and let you R&R the chapter. Note the R&R.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
CHAPTER 3: Hysteria and Painful News  
  
Jou arrived at the hospital just over five minutes later; he had broken the speed limit. He ran in, hurriedly asked the nurse at the desk a question, and ran all the way to the other end of the hospital. He arrived just in time to hear Seto screaming at the doctor.  
  
"No!!" he heard through the door of the doctor's office, just before it opened to reveal a very upset Seto. "You're a liar, just like them!"  
  
"I'm sorry Mr. Kaiba, I'm afraid I'm not. However, for you and him, it's really not as bad as it seems-" He was cut short when Seto began yelling again.  
  
"Not as bad. NOT AS BAD AS IT SEEMS?! YOU'RE TELLING ME THAT MY LITTLE BROTHER. AND IT'S NOT AS BAD AS IT SEEMS??!!!"  
  
"Seto, calm down!" said Jou, holding onto the other boy's shoulders. "Whatever it is, I'm sure we can work through it. We can work through anything. Now, what's the problem?" Jou almost regretted asking the question.  
  
"THE PROBLEM IS THAT THE WHOLE HEALTHCARE SYSTEM IS INFESTED WITH LYING RATS, THAT'S THE PROBLEM, JOU!!!!!!!!" Jou cringed.  
  
"I'm really very sorry, Mr. Kaiba. It's the truth. I wouldn't lie to you. I may not be able to show it, because I'm the doctor and I have to remain in control while on the job, but I am just as upset as you are. NOBODY should be able to do that to a child. But I'm afraid it's the truth." Seto stared, hopeless and lost, at the floor.  
  
"Excuse me, doctor, but in case you haven't noticed, I'm with him, and I am also concerned with the well-being of that boy. So perhaps you'd like to tell me what's going on?"  
  
"Don't listen to him, Jou!!!!!" Seto burst out. "They didn't do that!! They, they just COULDN'T!!!!! They promised me their FRIENDSHIP for Kami's sake, not even 3 months ago!!!! They couldn't do that to Mokuba!!!! They couldn't." Seto collapsed, shuddering and sobbing, against a very bewildered Jou.  
  
"Mr. Kaiba, I can go over the evidence with you later if you like, to show you that I'm not lying to you. But in the meantime, I think it's better for you to explain to this young man what happened, rather than me. You probably know how to best handle the situation."  
  
"There's no possible way to 'best handle' this, doctor," Seto answered wearily. "But thank you. Thank you for being so understanding. It's not that I really think you're lying, it's just, I love him, doctor." The doctor nodded in understanding, then led the two into his office to talk. He left them alone.  
  
"What was it you wanted to tell me, Seto?" asked a very worried and confused Jou. Then Seto walked over to him and sat on his lap.  
  
"I'm afraid, Jou. This has gone too far. Mokuba. Kami, I can't do this anymore. I can't DO this anymore!! I can't." Jou ruffled his hair and grabbed him a Kleenex so that he wouldn't use Jou's shirt. "You need to tell me what they did, Seto. Otherwise I can't help you get through it." Seto smiled at him ironically.  
  
"That's just it, Jou. Nothing can help me get through this, not even you. They. Kami, he's not even 9 years old yet! He didn't do ANYTHING to them!! How could they DO this to him?! Jou, Mokuba. they raped him. My little brother has AIDS."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
DUN DUN DUN DUNNNNNN!!!!!!! Well, don't say I didn't warn you! Thank you very, very, very much to the people who reviewed!! And to the people who were wondering what I was going to do to the Kaiba brothers next, IN YOUR FACE, YOU ASKED!!! I'm kidding, I'm kidding!!! No!! Wait, please! COME BAAAAACK!!!!!!!!!! YOU FORGOT TO REVIEW!!!!!!! 


	5. Surprising Visit, Surprising News

Whoa. Ok, I scared myself with the last one. Really badly. I think I went a little overboard. Even for myself. Oh well, all the more angst. The next chapter features a surprise appearance by Yugi (bad timing for him, I know), and. you guessed it-angst. Lots more where that last bit came from. Also, I AM SO SORRY FOR BEING SUCH AN IDIOT!!!!!! There is one HUGE mistake in chapter 2, being that I switched for a while into Joey instead of Jou. I don't want to repost the chapter, 'cuz I'll lose the review!! There are also mistakes with the chapter numbers!!!! Just ignore the numbers I gave in the actual text, and pay attention to the ones in the little purple box thing, and we'll all be much happier!!!!!! Well, anyways, here it is, the next chapter. PLEASE R&R!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
CHAPTER 5: Surprising Visit, Surprising News  
  
Just then, a very upset looking Yugi burst into the room. He stared, seemingly shocked, at Jou's shocked face and Seto's lost expression, staring at the floor. He didn't even react when Yugi burst in. Jou, on the other hand, was less than pleased.  
  
"I-I heard what happened," said Yugi. "I ran over as soon as I heard. The teachers are going to be ticked that I left class without asking, but I figure it's worth it. Geez, what a horrible thing to happen to such an innocent kid!" Jou stared at him in shock. Well, he thought bitterly, what could he expect? It wasn't like Yugi was just going to run in and confess to what he had done! Of course he was going to pretend he was just as shocked as the rest of them. But, damn it, it hurt so much to hear him say that!  
  
"Yugi," Jou said, standing up and staring at the smaller boy. "Out. Now. I wish to speak with you." Bitterness and venom dripped from every word. Yugi looked questioningly up at him. "Out where?"  
  
"The parking lot," came the answer. "I need to have a word with you about this. Unless," he added, knowing that Yugi would take the hint, "you wish to discuss this in the middle of a crowded building?" Yugi's eyes went wide.  
  
"He really has done a pretty good job on you, hasn't he?" Jou was shocked by the question.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I mean, now you're threatening your own friends, and taking his side in this, just because he came crying to you with a few scratches and a little bit of blood! I mean, it's not like your real friends haven't been through a lot worse, seeing you like this!" Jou glared at Yugi.  
  
"A little bit of blood, Yugi? A LITTLE BIT OF BLOOD??!! YOU LITTLE-" He stopped yelling when Seto put his hand on his arm.  
  
"Out. Now. Or I'll tell EVERYONE what you did. YOU may have thought you were doing something good, but the law would not see it that way. Out." Yugi obeyed, and was unceremoniously dragged out to the parking lot by Jou.  
  
"Alright," said Yugi as he ripped himself out of Jou's grip. "I'll listen! It's the least I can do for a friend!"  
  
"A-a friend," said Jou bitterly. "A friend. Yugi, how could you-" He stopped, and a tear escaped his eye. "Which one of you was it?" he asked, looking up so that he wouldn't have to look Yugi in the eye.  
  
"Pardon me?" asked Yugi, not understanding what Jou meant.  
  
"I'll bet you didn't mean for it to go this far," said Jou, still speaking, as far as Yugi was concerned, in riddles. "I'll bet you never meant for this to happen. But it did. It did. And now, Yugi. he might die because of you!!" Yugi took a step back, frightened of the look in Jou's tear-filled eyes.  
  
"W-what are you talking about, Jou? We did that to get sweet revenge on that faker, but. but we would never kill Mokuba!" Yugi was getting frightened now. He hadn't meant to kill the boy! They had been friends!! They-.  
  
"Yeah, well, you might have," Jou's voice cut into his thoughts. "And I'm worried about you guys, Yugi. I'm worried, because something. came up. that you weren't expecting. If you think I'm worried because I forgive you, because I still consider you guys my friends, think again. I guess that's just the kind of haircut I am-way to forgiving."  
  
"Jou, what are you talking about? Why are you worried about us?"  
  
"Which one of you was it? Which one of you sick bastards was it that did that to such an innocent kid?" Yugi was confused.  
  
"Did what?"  
  
"I'll ask you one more time. I guess you can't take a hint, so I'll be clearer. Which one of you ra-Kami, I can't even say it. Which one of you took advantage of Mokuba? Which one of you took away the one thing he had left-his innocence?"  
  
Yugi blushed furiously and looked at the ground. "Oh, that would have been Tristan." Jou could not believe that.  
  
"That's it, that's all you have to say about it? Just, 'oh, that would have been Tristan?' THAT WOULD HAVE BEEN TRIS-oh Kami," he said, as something hit him. "Tristan."  
  
"What is it, Jou?" asked Yugi, still confused. "What is it?"  
  
"Tristan," Jou said. "Please, not Tristan. He used to be-I mean, even after he did this. I have to tell him. It's my duty, even if he's no longer my friend."  
  
"WHAT IS IT?!" asked Yugi, getting annoyed that Jou wouldn't answer his question. Jou stared at him, trying to find some sign of the Yugi he had known before the secret. He found it, buried under the bloodthirsty mask. So it was only Seto and Mokuba who were not allowed to see it.  
  
"Mokuba has AIDS, Yugi. Tristan gave him AIDS."  
  
"No," said Yugi, disbelieving. "No. Kami, no. We didn't mean to, it was. oh, Kami. We didn't mean to go that far with Mokuba, Jou. I swear."  
  
"It doesn't matter whether or not you meant to go that far, Yugi. It doesn't matter anymore. You did. Now the little guy. Do you want to know his life expectancy, Yugi? DO YOU WANT TO KNOW HOW LONG HE'S EXPECTED TO LIVE BECAUSE OF WHAT YOU'VE DONE TO HIM???!!!" Tears coursed freely down his cheeks now. He couldn't believe, he simply couldn't believe that his friend would to that to a boy like Mokuba. Heck, he couldn't believe his friend would do that to ANYONE. But Mokuba-  
  
Yugi shook his head. He couldn't take it; he didn't want to hear what he and his friends had done. He just wanted to wake up from this horrible nightmare, this revenge gone out of control. But Jou was going to give him no such option.  
  
"Three months, tops. And that's just if he doesn't get to see anyone, if he's kept in a sterile, white room with no visitors. Not even his own brother. Yugi. can you even imagine what that will be like for him?" Yugi shook his head.  
  
"Of course," Jou continued, "it's not possible. They couldn't do it. Mokuba would die of isolation. Not physically, of course. His soul would.oh, wait, I'm sorry," said Jou, his voice becoming sarcastic, "you bastards already KILLED his soul, so it can't die because of this. My mistake."  
  
"Jou, I," began Yugi, but Jou was not about to let him speak.  
  
"They can't do it. If that kid wants to have any chance of surviving, he has to wake up every morning, and come downstairs to see his brother, or go to the computer room to see his brother, or wake up to see his brother with a breakfast tray beside his bed. They need each other, Yug'. Kami, this is so ironic. He won't survive if he doesn't get to see his brother, but he won't survive if his brother so much as breathes in the same air as him. Either way, he's gonna die, Yugi. Within two weeks, Mokuba will have died. And it's all your fault. Your fault and your Yami's, and Bakura's and his Yami's, and Malik's and his Yami's, and Mai's and Tristan's, and especially, Tea's. You believed her Yug'. How could you believe her about something like this?" Jou sighed, and without waiting for an answer, turned to go back inside.  
  
"Where are you going?" asked Yugi.  
  
"Inside. I can't look at you anymore, or Tristan, or the rest of them. You can tell him what he did. Oh, and Yugi?"  
  
"Yes, Jou?"  
  
"You and the rest of them are personally invited to the funeral. That way, it might finally penetrate that thick skull, what you bastards have done."  
  
With that, Jou left Yugi to go find Seto.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
I do NOT like this one bit. Oh, what don't I like? That little bit in the middle that made Yugi seem. normal. Doesn't work with my ideas. NOT AT ALL. Oh well, I'll just have to do a lot of, um, I'll have to rectify the situation in later chapters. I'll also have to shift the blame back onto Tea. somehow. She IS responsible for all this, for all those of you who are getting confused about that. It was just. kinda hard to write this with Tea instead of Yugi. You know. I can't even sympathise enough with her to let her have a speaking part. Maybe later. I think this story is going to have three more chapters. But no promises, it might be more. It probably won't be less. Anyways, PLEASE R&R!!!!! If you didn't like it, tell me, so long as you have a reason! JUST REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	6. Notice

This is just a notice: I AM NOT GOING TO CONTINUE THIS STORY UNTIL I GET AT LEAST 15 REVIEWS FOR MY NEW STORY, 'SOON'. IT'S A ONE SHOT AND WON'T TAKE VERY LONG TO R&R. AND U CAN REVIEW JUST TO TELL ME U LIKED IT, BUT I NEED 15 GOOD REVIEWS THAT TELL ME EXACTLY WHAT U LIKE OR DON'T LIKE BEFORE I CONTINUE THIS STORY. SO PLZ GO R&R THAT ONE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	7. Song And Strength

Ok, so I weakened and posted this before I got all the nice reviews I requested. That does NOT mean I still don't want the reviews. Of course I want reviews, why do you think I post fics? NEwayz, this chappie's gonna be a songfic. A very long one. Seto and Jou're gonna be singing (yes, singing. you have a problem with that?), but I'm also gonna add lyrics in between, like a standard songfic. I'm gonna skip forward in time with this chappie. It's likely to be a bit better this way. I apologize in advance for the inevitable lack of enough angst (or, if it does get angsty, it's likely to get sappy too, so I apologize for that), but that's what happens when I ignore a story for even a few days, let alone two weeks: it grows wild and somehow gets a hold of a mind of its own. Yeah. NEwayz. I think I might have one or two chapters after this, or, if I can't make this one end in a cliffie (evil me, I know) I may just make it all one long chapter. I think today or tomorrow I'll write a fic to an idea that's been torturing me for at least a month. I'm not kidding. I've actually been able to ignore my muse's half-ideas for a month. Long enough to actually fill in some of the details that my muse wouldn't. NEwayz, when I get that one up, I'll add a notice chapter to all my other Yugioh fics so that people know when they can read it. Also, one last thing: I am seriously considering taking my Harry Potter fic down, since I am not going to continue it. I don't like it, it bugs me, and I hate the way it stares maliciously me in the face every time I go to check my stats. IT DARED TO MOCK ME, SO NOW IT WILL PAY THE PRICE!!!!!!!! If NEone disagrees with me, NOW IS THE TIME TO SPEAK UP!!!!! OTHERWISE THAT RA-DAMNED PIECE OF TRASH IS GOING DOWN!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Tenshi = angel  
  
Disclaimer: Sorry, I've sorta been ignoring these in all my other stories/chapters. Sue me. (NO, ON SECOND THOUGHT, PLEASE DON'T!!!!!!!!!!!!!) I don't have very much money, so you couldn't get much from suing me. I don't own Yugioh, nor do I own the song. The first one, which is added into the story like a regular songfic, is called Somewhere I Belong, and it's by Linkin Park. I didn't use the whole song. The one Seto and Jou sing is called "All The Things She Said," by T.A.T.U. Wherever you see a 'he' in that song, it's been changed from a 'she'. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
CHAPTER 6: Song And Strength  
  
Light blue eyes filled with tears as they stared at the ceiling of the school he had once hated for such stupid reasons. The teachers wasted his time. He had better things to do. A company to run, a little brother to support. Well. Soon, he wouldn't have that. Soon, he wouldn't have the little brother to support. The little brother would be gone, forever. He realized, chuckling bitterly to himself, that he had really been so naïve before all this had happened. He had thought he hated the school then. Really, that was just an immature grudge over a petty problem. Now, now he knew what true hatred was. And bitterness. And pain.  
  
~*~When this began  
  
I had nothing to say  
  
And I get lost in the nothingness inside of me ~*~  
  
He turned the corner, and walked towards the principal's office. It was time. Time to carry out his plan, time to show the school what his life was really like. But, damnit, he was so scared! He wished he didn't have to do this, or at least, not alone. He knew Jou would be beside him, physically, but he also knew that he was alone, in the truest sense of the world. For all that he tried to help, Jou could never understand what he was going through. What Jou was going through was only the faintest memory of the merest shadow of his pain. But he was grateful to Jou. Intensely grateful. Jou was the only thing that had kept him from losing his mind. Jou was the only thing keeping him alive at this point. The only thing keeping him sane through the confusion and the pain.  
  
~*~I was confused~*~  
  
He swung the principal's door open, not caring about whether he may be interrupting something inside. He knew who was there: Jou and the principal. He was therefore very surprised to discover that his little tenshi was also there. Not to mention, he was quite shocked. He stuttered for a few seconds, then managed to finally find his voice.  
  
"Mokuba?" he croaked, astounded. "What are you.. you can't just.. why.." Mokuba, sitting in a wheelchair, smiled as warmly as he could through obvious pain.  
  
"I wanted to..be there..big brother," he gasped, finding it hard to talk when he couldn't even breathe without the aid of an oxygen mask. "To..tell them."  
  
"Tell them what, Mokuba?" Seto asked, hoping to throw Mokuba off the scent. He didn't want his little brother to have to go through this, it was too much of a strain. "Tell who what?"  
  
Mokuba smiled knowingly. "Don't..pretend you..don't know, Nii-sama. I know you do. I know..you need to tell them..your way. Well..I need to..tell them..my way. With you. With you..and Jou. Please, Nii-sama. I need to."  
  
Seto frowned at his younger brother, then glared daggers over his head at Jou.  
  
"Jou," he said, "you do realize the punishment in this country, for helping an escaped prisoner?"  
  
"Hey, Seto, I had nothing to do with it. I swear. Man, this kid is determined. He got out all on his own."  
  
Mokuba shook his head, then spoke. "Not quite..by myself," he gasped. "There was a..nurse there. She was kind. She helped me get out. She understood what you don't. You mentioned the..penalty of helping..escaping prisoners. That's all I am..in that place, Seto. A prisoner. That place may..be good for my..body, but it's not..good for the..part of me..that really matters. Not for the part that still..wants to live anyways." Hearing that broke Seto's heart. Not only because his little tenshi felt that way, but because he had voiced what Seto had been thinking since the incident. They both felt trapped. Mokuba, by the sterile hospital walls, and Seto, by his own grief and pain.  
  
~*~And I let it all out to find  
  
That I'm not the only person with these things in mind  
  
Inside of me~*~  
  
"Alright, Mokuba," said Seto, finally caving in. "We'll probably start in about 10 minutes." He tossed Mokuba a 5-dollar bill. "Could you go get a drink for all three of us from the school cafeteria? Mocha Frappuchino for me. There's an elevator at the end of the hallway. Jou and I need to talk." Mokuba nodded and wheeled himself out the door, shutting it as he went.  
  
Seto sighed. He stared at the closed door, then at Jou.  
  
"He's so strong," he said to his lover. "Stronger than I could ever hope to be. He's the one who's going to be..leaving soon, and I'm the one falling to pieces. I can't take this, Jou."  
  
"It's okay," came the answer. "It's okay, I'm here now. I'll help in any way I can. I understand."  
  
"No, that's just it, Jou," said Seto bitterly. "You don't understand. You can't possibly. But I am grateful for all the help. I couldn't do this without you."  
  
Jou was confused. "What don't I understand, Seto?"  
  
Seto sighed. "Everything. You look on, and you tell yourself that you understand, but really, you don't. Because that's all you do. Look on. That's all you can do, really. You tell yourself you understand the pain I'm going through, but..but there is no pain."  
  
"Seto, I'm not following."  
  
"The pain has long since disappeared, Jou. It's gone. It's left nothing behind, nothing but emptiness. Nothing. And that hurts more than if I could feel, because I can't even feel upset that my brother's gone. And it's all my fault. I should have been there for him. This whole thing is my fault."  
  
~*~But all that they can see the words revealed  
  
Is the only real thing that I've got left to feel  
  
Nothing to lose  
  
Just stuck, hollow and alone  
  
And the fault is my own, and the fault is my own~*~  
  
Jou embraced his lover and whispered in his ear, "Alright, maybe I don't understand. But that doesn't change the fact that I'll always be here for you. And if you blame yourself for this one more time, I will be forced to take drastic measures. It is NOT your fault."  
  
Seto sighed heavily into Jou's hair. "Thank you."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Just then, the principal of the school walked into the office. "It's time, boys. They're all in the auditorium. But, are you sure you want to do this? I mean, if you've changed your mind, I can tell them to return to class. None of them have any idea what's about to happen. I can still call it off.." Seto cut him off.  
  
"No, sir. Thank you, but I need to do this. We need to do this. This is the only hope I have of ever healing. And I so badly want to heal. I just want everything to go back to the way it was. I want my brother back. Aside from Jou, being in his presence was the only place I felt like I belonged. I need him back. I just..it feels so unreal that he'll be gone. This feels like my only way to keep part of him with me. My only way to heal." The principal nodded.  
  
~*~I wanna heal, I wanna feel what I thought was never real  
  
I wanna let go of the pain I've felt so long  
  
Erase all the pain till it's gone  
  
I wanna heal, I wanna feel like I'm close to something real  
  
I wanna find something I've wanted all along  
  
Somewhere I belong ~*~  
  
The principal left, and Seto and Jou stood up. But Seto collapsed back into the chair again. Jou looked at him with worry.  
  
"Seto, are you ok?"  
  
"Yes, Jou," Seto answered wearily. "I'm ok. I'm just a little weak from all of this, I guess. It's a wonder I've even managed to stay standing through all of it." Jou nodded.  
  
~*~And I've got nothing to say  
  
I can't believe I didn't fall right down on my face~*~  
  
"It's scary, Jou," Seto continued. "It's scary waking up in the morning, and looking around my room. I come out hoping, praying he'll come running up to me and beg me to make him some cheesy scrambled eggs with the secret family recipe, then run down and grab the newspaper, tearing it to shreds until he finds the comics. But then I remember that he can't, because he's not there."  
  
~*~I was confused  
  
Looking everywhere only to find  
  
That it's not the way I had imagined it all in my mind~*~  
  
"It's driving me mad. I don't even know what I am anymore."  
  
~*~So what am I~*~  
  
"And that's not the only part that's hard. I came to school this morning, and as soon as I put one foot through the door, everyone went quiet. They all just stared at me. I guess word travels more quickly than I would have imagined. They all seem to have their own ideas, or their own stories, about what happened. The teachers pity me, but most of the students look at me like I'm some sort of rat."  
  
~*~What do I have but negativity  
  
'Cause I can't justify the way, everyone is looking at me ~*~  
  
"But, Seto," Jou said concernedly, "won't this be a bad idea, then? You..you've already lost so much. You don't want to lose even more."  
  
"Yes, Jou. I need to do this. I can't lose anything by it. I've already lost everything that ever mattered to me..except for you, of course. I might as well do this, I've got nothing to lose by it."  
  
~*~Nothing to lose  
  
Nothing to gain, hollow and alone  
  
And the fault is my own, and the fault is my own ~*~  
  
Jou nodded. "Well then," he said, standing up, "we'd better get a move on. The show's gonna start soon, and we need to get changed." Seto shook his head.  
  
"I'm already changed, under my trench coat. You go, and meet me backstage. I need to go find Mokuba. Did he tell you he wanted to change into anything, or have anything specific with him, on stage?" Jou shook his head and left to get changed.  
  
Seto walked out the door and nearly collided with a wheelchair. "Hey, little tenshi," he said to its occupant, "are you sure you want to do this?" Mokuba nodded. "I need to. I need them..to know."  
  
~*~I will never know myself until I do this on my own  
  
And I will never feel anything else until my wounds are healed  
  
I will never be anything till I break away from me  
  
I will break away, I'll find myself today~*~  
  
"Where's Jou?" Mokuba asked.  
  
"Getting changed," Seto replied. "We're gonna meet him back stage. Come on. It's time."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Seto trembled as he stared out from behind the curtain, at the many confused faces, wondering why an emergency assembly had been scheduled. That almost never happened.  
  
Jou noticed his discomfort. "Are you two absolutely sure you want to do this? We can still back out."  
  
"No, Jou," Seto replied. "We need to," added Mokuba.  
  
~*~I wanna heal, I wanna feel like I'm somewhere I belong  
  
I wanna heal, I wanna feel like I'm somewhere I belong  
  
Somewhere I belong~*~  
  
Seto took a deep breath and walked out onto the stage. The room suddenly went quiet, wondering what the heck Seto was up there for. The stage lights turned on.  
  
"You're probably all wondering why I'm here," he started. Whispers and mumbles filled the room, agreeing with him.  
  
"I'm here to tell you about something that happened a week and a half ago. You all know my little tenshi, my little brother Mokuba, right?" Nods and mumbles.  
  
"He's the greatest kid on earth. Sometimes I think his purity, his innocence is the only thing keeping the gods from getting fed up with this whole planet and demolishing it." He sighed.  
  
"Only, last week, someone didn't think that way. They..they attacked my little brother to get back at me for something they thought I did. I didn't do anything of the sort, not that they would listen to me. These people are sitting right here, in this room." Shocked grumbles and whispers filled the room. Seto scouted the room with his eyes, until he found who he was looking for. Good. They were all here. Of course, he wouldn't tell the whole school who they were. That would be low, the kind of thing they would do. But he did want to make sure they all heard what he had to say. He continued.  
  
"What I am about to say will shock all of you. Some of you will be disgusted with them for doing it, some of you will be disgusted with me for the supposed reason they did it. All of you will be disgusted. Feel free to leave if you need to. Except, of course, the people who did this. They'd better stick around if they don't want the whole school to know who they are." He glared at the group he was speaking of, all sitting together in the back row. Some rolled their eyes, some glared angrily at him. He just ignored them.  
  
"Last week," he started, but then found that he couldn't continue. Tears leaked slowly down his face, then began to fall faster, and soon his body was racked with sobs. He sank to his knees in anguish. He cried and cried, for what seemed like years. He didn't care.  
  
Finally, when he had cried out all the tears he had left, he continued. "They took away his innocence. They took away everything he had, just to get back at me for something I didn't do. Now my little tenshi has AIDS."  
  
Horrified gasps filled the room. One girl ran out the doors, looking as if she was about to be sick. Her friend ran out to go get her, and bring her back in, but Seto called to her.  
  
"Just leave her, Kristen," he yelled over the noise. Then, when people had finally calmed down enough for him to be heard over the noise, he continued.  
  
"They did this because I..they thought I seduced someone into spending a night with me. I didn't. the person loves me, as much as I love him. Worse, they all seem to be homophobes. Not good, because the person I supposedly seduced is a guy." A shocked murmur rose in the room, but Seto kept talking.  
  
"That's right, a guy. I'm gay. What's even more surprising is that the man I love, and who loves me, is..is Jounouchi Katsuya." That really shocked people. Jounouchi Katsuya, gay! Who would have thought someone like him?  
  
"Now that this has happened, you are all going to hear different stories, different rumors about how this happened, and why. I called you all in here to tell you the truth. You may think what you like after this, but just hear me out."  
  
Then the lights went dimmer, and a screen came down from the ceiling. This was what would be used to show the people what had happened. Then the music started, and Seto grabbed a microphone. Now was as good a time as ever to show people a secret he had kept well. He could sing, and sing well. So could his brother, and Jou. The singing part of the song began.  
  
~*~All the things we said  
  
All the things we said  
  
Running through my head  
  
All the things we said  
  
All the things we said  
  
Running through my head  
  
This is not enough~*~  
  
The school was shocked. How was it that the whole of Domino High School had missed a voice like that? Just then an image flashed up onto the screen. It showed a drenched, bloody, limping Seto Kaiba, running for his life, a little boy unconscious in his arms.  
  
~*~I'm in serious shit, I feel totally lost  
  
If I'm asking for help it's only because~*~  
  
Then Jou walked onto the stage, holding a microphone. He walked towards Seto, singing the next part of the song.  
  
~*~Being with you has opened my eyes  
  
Could I ever believe such a perfect surprise?~*~  
  
Another picture flashed onto the screen. Seto and Jou, holding each other in their arms, passionately kissing each other for all they were worth. Seto smiled. People would no doubt be shocked by this image. They were just lucky Seto hadn't decided to show them what he and Jou had been doing later that night. But how could anyone not see how happy they were together? They belonged with each other!  
  
The next part of the song was his to sing.  
  
~*~I keep asking myself, wondering how  
  
I keep closing my eyes but I can't block you out~*~  
  
He closed his eyes as he sang, for emphasis. He took off his trench coat. Underneath was a black t-shirt, with white wings on the back, where the wings of an angel would be. He was wearing black jeans. Jou was wearing the same outfit. Jou continued the song.  
  
~*~Wanna fly to a place where it's just you and me  
  
Nobody else so we can be free~*~  
  
Seto echoed the last line.  
  
~*~Nobody else so we can be free~*~  
  
Then Mokuba came-or rather, wheeled-out from behind the curtain, carrying a microphone in his lap. The people in the audience gasped in shock as they saw the state the little tenshi was in. bruises and cuts laced his bare arms and face. Deep cuts could be seen in numerous places. He wore an oxygen mask, and was so weak that he could hardly keep himself awake. He was not a pretty sight.  
  
Another image flashed up on the screen. This one had been simulated, using technology Seto had developed and information Mokuba had divulged. All three of the boys cringed in pain at this one. It depicted Mokuba hanging by his neck from a tree branch. His tormenters had tried to hang him. He had the scar to prove it.  
  
Mokuba picked up the microphone in his lap. It was his turn to tell the room full of people what he felt.  
  
~*~All the things you said  
  
All the things you said  
  
Running through my head  
  
All the things you said  
  
All the things you said  
  
Running through my head  
  
This is not enough  
  
This is not enough~*~  
  
All three of the boys came together in the middle of the stage, in front of an image of the three in Jou's living room, one of them unconscious on the couch, the other two waiting for an ambulance. All three sang the next part.  
  
~*~All the things we said  
  
All the things we said~*~  
  
Suddenly, Seto seemed to get an idea. He whispered something to his brother, who seemed shocked at first, but then nodded. They both took off their shirts.  
  
The audience were shocked..again. Seto and Mokuba's bodies were laced with cuts, bruises and dried blood. It was like some gruesome mockery of a massive tattoo. Only much more painful.  
  
Seto locked eyes with his tormenters in the back row. They didn't even seem to care about what they were looking at. 'Probably think I spent a whole bunch of money on face paint,' he thought bitterly.  
  
Seto and Mokuba looked towards Jou. Even he seemed shocked at the sight, and he had seen it before. Seto continued with the next verse of the song.  
  
~*~And I'm all mixed up, feeling cornered and rushed  
  
They say it's my fault but I want him so much~*~  
  
Just then, the sprinkler system went off. A few people jumped, but Seto continued with the song. He had requested that the system be set off at that point. For effect, if you will. He merely began to sing the next part of the verse.  
  
~*~Wanna fly him away where the sun and rain  
  
Come in over my face, wash away all the shame~*~  
  
A new image flashed over the screen. Jou and Seto kissing again, this time in a park. It was the time when Mokuba had first discovered his brother was gay. All the little kids were staring at the couple, including Mokuba, but they didn't care. There was nothing wrong with what they were doing. Not when they fit so well together!  
  
Jou took it upon himself to sing this time.  
  
~*~When they stop and stare - don't worry me  
  
'Cause I'm feeling for him what he's feeling for me~*~  
  
Then Mokuba sang again. He wanted to make sure the people who had done this to his brother knew that he would never forgive them. He could never forgive them. He couldn't just watch as they tore his Nii-sama to pieces, then turn the other cheek and run back to those same people.  
  
~*~I can try to pretend, I can try to forget~*~  
  
All of a sudden, Seto fell to his knees, clutching his head as if in agony. But he kept on singing, so the audience knew he wasn't really in pain. Not physical pain, anyways.  
  
~*~But it's driving me mad, going out of my head~*~  
  
Seto looked up at the ceiling. The audience looked to see what he was staring at, and saw that there was another screen on the ceiling. It held a picture of a pretty young woman of about 25 years. Seto and Mokuba's mother. The screen was up there to signify that the boys' mother was also up there, in heaven. Mokuba sang.  
  
~*~Mother looking at me  
  
Tell me what do you see?~*~  
  
Then Seto finished the verse.  
  
~*~Yes, I've lost my mind~*~  
  
The last verse of the song was Jou's. He stared at the screen behind him, which had changed to show a picture of his father.  
  
~*~Daddy looking at me  
  
Will I ever be free?  
  
Have I crossed the line?~*~  
  
The song ended, and Mokuba was firmly wheeled of stage by Seto.  
  
"But Nii-sama-"  
  
"No buts. You're sick, and you're going back to the hospital. That was almost too much for you. Now go wait by my locker." A very annoyed Mokuba did as he was told, and Seto went back to the stage for Jou. He whispered something in his ear, and Jou nodded. They both left the stage, without saying or doing anything more.  
  
They headed back to Seto's locker, and to Jou's, which was right beside it. They got there to discover that Mokuba had somehow opened Seto's locker, and was searching in his backpack for a dollar. He finally found what he was looking for, just before the backpack was yanked unceremoniously from his hands by a very annoyed Nii-sama. Jou just laughed.  
  
"But big brother, I'm thirsty!" complained Mokuba when he found out he would have to relinquish the dollar as well.  
  
"Get water. And give me the hairpin."  
  
"But-"  
  
"No buts. You've already had one Coke more than you're supposed to. Water, or nothing. And give me the hairpin." Mokuba grumbled, gave up the hairpin he had used to break into Seto's locker, and wheeled off to find the water fountain. Seto stared at his retreating back.  
  
"He has so much spirit. How does he manage it? He just told a whole school he has AIDS, sang a whole song on stage (his first performance, mind you) and all he can think about is Coke!" Jou sighed.  
  
"I just don't know, Seto. I just don't know."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Ok, so now the title of the story finally makes a bit of sense. A little bit, NEwayz. I changed little bits of the song "All The Things She Said," but I'm not gonna post the real song here. I trust that we all know how to do a search on the internet if we want to know the real lyrics. I'm gonna pretend Jou's father is not abusive in this fic. I have no idea what he's supposed to be like on the show, and this suits my purposes. I'm gonna start on the last chapter right away, so I'll probably be able to post it today. R&R ONEGAI!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
P.S. Yes, I know Mokuba could barely talk at the beginning of the chapter, and then he was singing at the end. Oh well, we'll just pretend for now that that makes sense. 


	8. Request

I wrote a oneshot. It's not the one I talked about yesterday, but it's good, so PLZ GO R&R!!!!! It's called "Hello", and I really want to get reviews for it!! 


	9. Epilogue

Ok, here's the last chapter of this fic!!! Once again, I haven't written in a few days. It may not be as good as the first few chapters. But then, it will contain less mindless violence and more emotional angst, so maybe it'll be better, or just as good, NEwayz!!!! Seto does a lot of snarling in this chappie. R&R ONEGAI!!!!!!!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
CHAPTER 7  
  
Blue eyes, filled with tears, locked onto brown ones, which were just as wet. Both pairs stared in shock and disbelief at the grave in front of them. They couldn't believe it. They simply couldn't make themselves believe that the little tenshi was gone.  
  
"I gotta go, Seto. I'll see you back at my house, ok?" Jou sighed in defeat when his lover didn't answer him. "See ya 'round."  
  
Seto stared numbly at the stone in front of him, and the rose on the ground in front of it. He was thinking about his tenshi, and how his favourite flower had been the white rose. It was probably a mark of the boy's purity. Seto was lost in his own dark thoughts, seemingly unaware of the world around him. So it was hardly surprising that he didn't even look up when one Yugi Moto came up to him. He spoke, nearly startling the taller boy out of his wits.  
  
"Seto," Yugi said hesitantly. Seto looked up and glared, tears in his eyes.  
  
"What do you want?" he snarled. "You've already taken everything there is to take away from me. Congratulations, Yugi. You've achieved your goal. I'm no more than a broken object now. So what more could you possibly want?"  
  
Yugi cringed. "I.." He stopped, unsure of how to say this. He knew the taller boy would not accept what he had to say, but he had to say it anyways.  
  
"I just wanted to say I'm.. I'm sorry. I know it's not enough, and I know I can never even begin to make it up to you, and I don't know why you haven't killed me yet. But I am sorry." Seto stared in disbelief, fury and pain at the shorter teen.  
  
"You think I want to hear that, Yugi?" he asked.  
  
"No," came the answer. "I know you don't want to hear it. But I'll say it anyways. I have to. And, Seto.." he trailed off, searching for some sign in the older boy's face of humanity, some sign that he was still alive. But there was none. Seto Kaiba was dead, in all the ways that really mattered.  
  
"I don't want to hear it, Yugi. Just leave."  
  
"I'm not leaving until you listen to me. You need to hear this. I think I know a way to ease the pain. It's not much, but it might help. At least.." He stopped, seeing that Seto had turned his face to him. At least he was listening. Then Yugi pulled a knife from his jacket pocket and handed it to Seto.  
  
"What the hell's this for? A reminder, so that I'll never forget what you did? I don't want it. I don't need it. Trust me, I'll never forget this." Seto stared bitterly at the grave in front of him, tears on his face and rage in his voice.  
  
"It's not for you. It's for me," Yugi answered him. Seto stared up at the teen, who was shorter than him, but above him since he was kneeling. He looked into Yugi's face, confusion, pain and fear written all over his own.  
  
"It's a way for me to pay back my debts to you and Mokuba," Yugi began, but Seto cut him off.  
  
"DON'T YOU EVER LET ME HEAR YOU SAY HIS NAME!!!!!!!!!!! He was the greatest thing that ever happened to me, he was my light; he was my hikari, while I was just his Yami. He was the only thing keeping me alive for most of my goddamned life!!!! And you TOOK THAT AWAY FROM ME!!!!!!!!" Seto was sobbing now, tears splashing onto his little brother's grave as he bent his head down.  
  
"I'm sorry," Yugi whispered. "What..what do you want me to do?"  
  
"I want you to die," snarled Seto. "I want you to burn in Jigoku, you little gaki!!!!!" Yugi didn't even blink.  
  
"That can be arranged," he said. "After all, my grandfather always taught me to pay my debts. I took blood, so now I must give it. I took someone else's life, so now I must give my own. Go ahead. It's the least I deserve." He again offered the knife to Seto, who stared at it in shock and disgust.  
  
"You want me to stab you with that?" he asked incredulously. Yugi nodded.  
  
"Too bad," Seto snarled. "I'm not going to. I see right through what you're trying to do. You're trying to take the coward's way out. You're trying to kill the pain and the guilt. Well, I won't let you." Yugi stared at him in confusion and shock.  
  
"Oh, don't pretend you don't know what I'm talking about," Seto said. "I know all too well. After all, I tried the same thing myself."  
  
"What?" Yugi gasped.  
  
"It's true. And after I didn't succeed, I was recovering in the hospital, and Jou bought me the Evanescence CD. There's one song that I particularly like. Want to hear part of it?" Yugi shook his head.  
  
"Too bad," said Seto. He began to sing.  
  
"I tried to kill the pain  
  
But only brought more  
  
I lay dying  
  
And I'm pouring crimson regret and betrayal  
  
I'm dying praying bleeding and screaming  
  
Am I too lost to be saved?  
  
Am I too lost?"  
  
Yugi gaped in horror. Seto unrolled his shirt cuffs, showing Yugi the deep cuts in both of his wrists.  
  
"I took the coward's way out too, Yugi. Or at least I tried to. I didn't succeed. I was condemned to live the rest of my long life here on earth, suffering every day without my tenshi. The least you deserve is not to rid this earth of yourself, although that is a very appealing thought. The least you deserve is to stay here, and suffer the same fate you've condemned me to. THAT's the least you deserve. Goodbye, Yugi. I hope we never meet again." With that, Seto stood and walked out of the graveyard, towards Jou's house. Yugi stared at his retreating back, then at the grave in front of him. He saw, lying on top of the mound of dirt, a single, white rose. He smiled sadly through his tears, and added one of his own before walking away.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
YAY!!!!!!!! IT'S DONE!!!! FINISHED!!!!!!! YAY!!!!!!!!!! I don't like some aspects of this chappie, though. I mentioned earlier in the fic that I wanted to shift most of the blame to Tea, and I didn't manage to do that. I did manage to make Yugi look less human, a little bit. I totally forgot Tea had NEthing to do with this fic. Probably because she's not worth remembering, or thinking about. NEwayz, I'm done!!!! R&R ONEGAI!!!!!!! 


	10. A Second Request

I have written a new story called "Imaginary". Please go R&R it! Onegai!!! 


End file.
